A Songfic: Slipped Away
This is my second songfic and this is one about Crookedstar. If you have not read Crookedstar's Promise, the story might be a bit confusing.vAll music/lyrics belong to Avril Lavigne 2002. I miss you, '' ''Miss you so bad I don't forget you Oh its so sad Crookedkit looked at his reflection in the water. His jaw was twisted and broken, his face curled into an ugly snarl. His mother hated him. He would never be leader now. He was too broken and cruel. All his clanmates were careful around him, as if he had some contagious disease. A small tear splashed into the water, sending ripples over the surface. I hope you can hear me, 'Cause I remember it clearly The day, you, slipped away Was the day, I found it won't be the same Crookedkit stared at Mapleshade excitedly. He was going to be leader! 'So,' Mapleshade hissed. 'Do you promise to hold your Clan above everything else, your mother, your friends?' 'I promise.' Crookedkit vowed. Now he had his future laid out before him. I must return to the Clans now, he thought. If I am to become their leader. I never got around to kiss you, Goodbye on the hand, I wish that I could see, you again, I know that I can't 'No!' Crookedjaw stared down at the lifeless body of Rainflower. She was still, unmoving. 'Don't leave me, Rainflower!' Despite her rejecting him, Crookedjaw loved her still, with all his heart. Mapleshade appeared before him. 'Go help your Clanmates defeat that dog,' she hissed. 'But my mother-' 'Remember your promise! You cannot turn back now!' I've had my wake up, Won't you wake up I keep asking Why? Crokkedjaw hurled the rats out of the way. 'Hailstar!' The body of his leader lay on the floor. Mapleshade glimmered at the edge of his vision. 'You are the deputy, this is your chance to become leader! let him go!' 'Never!' Crookedjaw roared and hurled a rat at the blurry StarClan cat. Hailstar was limp now, unmoving. 'Hailstar!' The leader opened one eye. 'You are the leader now, Crookedjaw. Guide your Clan well.' And then he fell still. And I can't take it, It wasn't fake It happened You passed by. Crookedstar looked down at Willowbreeze fondly. He had feelings for his apprentice, who was now a warrior. 'Don't Crookedstar. Remember your promise.' Mapleshade's voice echoed round his ears eerily. He tried to shake her out of his mind, but he couldn't. 'Go away! Leave me alone! I'm leader now!' he growled under his breath. Mapleshade's amber eyes glittered evily. 'Not until I have my revenge!' Now you are gone, now you are gone There you go, there you go Somewhere I can't bring you back Now you are gone, now you are gone There you go, there you go, Somewhere you're not coming back 'Willowbreeze!' Crookedstar looked doown at her and her kits. 'Name them.' she whispered.' I am going to join StarClan now.' 'You can't!' Crookedstar cried desperatly. 'There must be something Brambleberry can do!' 'Nothing can, Crookedstar. I am dying. Name our kits.' 'I want that one to be called Willowkit, I want one to have your name. And the others Silverkit and Minnowkit.' Willowbreeze purred. 'They are our daughters.' The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same no.. The day you slipped away Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh... 'Crookedstar?' Mistyfoot asked. 'There's something wrong with Silverstream.' Crookedstar looked down at Oakheart's daughter. Oakheart had died in the battle over Sunningrocks, and he still missed him. 'I am napping now, Mistyfoot. Just give me a minute.' He drifted into sleep. He had been here many times before, in StarClan. And there, he saw a familliar shape. 'Willowbreeze?' The cat turned round. Look after my kits.' Silverstream told him. I miss you... Category:Helloitsmeguys' Fsnfics Category:Helloitsmeguy's Fanfics